wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drasocon's Battle Page
This will be a place for Drasocon's User Battles! Enjoy! Drasocon the Avenger 00:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) YES! Finally! I should've just done this instead! But Drasocon... you beat me to the punch! Oh well! The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 00:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Drasocon vs. Anyone but Angel (no offense, want to fight someone else) THIS BATTLE IS NOW ON INDEFINITE HIATUS The winner of this battle will receive 1,000 points. The loser will receive only 200. flies in, waiting for an opponent. :Starman125 teleports into battle. grins, showing sharp, pointy teeth."Before we battle, I just need to ask, are you insane, too?"doesn't wait for a response, and punches Starman hard in the gut. LOLno. Starman125 counters with a flamethrower as a Dramon (dragon/demon/elf/human) simply absorbs the flame, and punches Starman again."Another question...how do you get Battlepoints?" I dunno, ask Tim, he's the one who came up with them. I just expanded the name (they were originally points). Starman125 throws 3 sharp daggers getting bored, breathes fire and melts the daggers., then flies into the air."Hmm...This Tim guy seems obsessed with pokemon..." *Turns the melted daggers into metal parts, which he then uses to build a missile turret* Well, I'm not really sure if it can be called an obsession... "Whatever you say."looks at the turret. *Fires missiles from the turret at Drasocon* wonders where Starman got the ammo from, and shrugs. He then dodges all of the missiles fired so far. *Reloads the turret, and fires more missiles* dives, dodging all of the new missiles, and slices off the tip of the turret with his sword. You may have destroyed my turret, but the second set of missiles fired were actually heat-seeking missiles. appears in the stands Uhh... who should I root for... I'm confused... smiles."Exactly."missiles that were following Drasocon continue towards Starman and Drasocon. Drasocon breathes fire on Starman, making him hotter, and flies away quickly. The missiles hit Starman. *fires a huge blast of water in the sky, causing it to rain* Fire attacks are now weakened greatly. pulls out a sword."Come get some!" *pulls out an ice sword* starts transforming, blue scales coming out of his body. *Starman125 also transforms, but into his Starman Super form* completes transformation, now in Dramon form. Drasocon roars and charges at Starman. *puts up Shield β* jumps over the sheild and turns, slicing Starman's back. The Shield protects the entire body. Not just the front. {Oh.} flies into the air, roaring, waiting for Starman's shield to disappear. *rain stops, fire covered bullets fly into the air* I didn't launch the bullets. simply absorbs the fire bullets, strengthening himself. Try to absorb this! *fires a large sphere of electricity at Drasocon* discharges all of his absorbed energy into a huge blast of flame, destroying the energy ball and hurtling towards Starman. *teleports to dodge the flame blast* teleports in front of the blast, simply absorbing the energy again... Nope. Not this time. *uses Element Cancel, Fire is now non-existent in this battle* "I can still use the energy I absorbed. Good thing we Dramons are adaptible. SHAZAM!" shoots a huge lightning bolt at Starman. "Do not underestimate us." (the Starmen) *uses PSI Thunder* blast is more powerful at first, knocking Starman over, but PSI thunder keeps coming, and Drasocon flies/leaps over, twisting in mid-air, and slices at Starman. *fires a blast of sand in the sky* *a sandstorm appears* scales protect him, and he starts shooting lightning randomly. *equips a Franklin badge to deflect the lightning* hears this and tackles him, claws slashing, teeth crunching, tail stabbing, and feet pounding Starman in a Dramon-Flurry. *absorbs damage to gain power* enraged even further, grabs Starman's legs, flips him upside down, and flies straight up. He grins down at Starman."See you next fall!"flips in the air and launches Starman straight down. Bah, overused joke. *fires a large beam of light* flies behind Angel (who strangely hasn't left yet) and uses him as a shield and starts firing a pistol at Starman. *guides the beam directly above Drasocon* punches Draso square in the gut trying to make him let go of him "Don't use me as a shield. Use something else!" throws Angel into the beam and jumps backwards, disappearing into the sandstorm...